One Hundred Semi Innocent Souls
by Souliel
Summary: One hundred sentences about Soul, Maka and their life together. T for some language, I think.
1. Chapter 1

**1. Magic**

When he first pushed her against their apartment wall and starting trailing rough kisses along her collarbone, Maka thought she recognized traces of it on his soul; the cat giggling behind her paws around the corner just solidified the fact.

**2. Lubricant**

He would forever deny just _how_ red his face went when she first held up the bottle labeled 'Blade Polish'.

**3. Lemon**

It was after her fifth sip, and her fifth consecutive puckered-face, that he finally grabbed her cup with a sigh and replaced it with his own, strawberry, drink.

**4. Dirty**

Soul could only choke and sputter when, after their third mission as partners, she answered his 'You need to go clean that cut on your thigh' with a defiant 'You do it'.

**5. Fight**

On the whole, their fights were never serious, Soul pointed out; except, Maka returned as he fell into her hands with practiced grace, when they were fighting someone else: "Your soul is mine."

**6. Cute/Sweet**

Maka could never understand how, in the morning after every mission, she never failed to wake up in her bed with the covers tucked in, despite the fact the she distinctly remembered crashing on the couch the night before.

**7. Ink**

"Nu-uh, we're drawing the line at motorcycles and leather jackets."

**8. Strength**

It was funny how, when asked later on, they could never remember who carried who, but they could always remember making it home together.

**9. Now**

When she held out her hand and her voice hardened into steel, Soul didn't even know the meaning of the word 'hesitation'.

**10. Warmth**

Soul had never considered green a warm color -it was the color of trees and plants and cool things like that- but, as he looked into her eyes across the quickly closing space between them, he couldn't deny the heat there.

**11. Hot Chocolate**

If it was the only way to get her to stop take a break once in awhile, then Soul would gladly stoop to bribery: "I've got marshmallows _and_ cinnamon in it."

**12. Pictures**

After second time that she'd been stood up by her Papa, Maka noticed that most of her photo albums had mysteriously disappeared; it was only after they reappeared full of more recent -and decidedly better- memories that she discovered the culprit.

**13. Light**

Sometimes in the night, after he'd had an attack from the black blood or they'd skipped _that _close to insanity again, he'd whisper against her neck that she shouldn't be near dark people like him; Maka would just thread their fingers together a bit tighter and tell him that light was overrated anyway.

**14. Again**

Heavy pants alone filled the empty training room's silence, until the clang of metal hitting the floor would come and a ragged voice would order '_Again_' over and over until they -she- got it _right_.

**15. Hands**

Soul would always remember the time when he'd nonchalantly asked why she always wore gloves while fighting, then laughed when she retorted that she liked her hands soft and un-callused; but now, as her hands traced delicate shapes over his bare chest, he'd gladly admit to liking them soft as well.

**16. Flowers**

Maka had always put up a powerful front around everyone else, but Soul alone had seen her hardened eyes grow misty over a few crushed buds.

**17. Time**

Maka had always assumed that building a stable relationship took time, but Soul decided that shortcuts were way better the second her lips touched his.

**18. Swords**

Soul never expected to feel jealous of anything, it wasn't cool, but when he caught Maka staring longingly at the practice swords in the armory, he couldn't help but send them a biting glare as he dragged her away.

**19. Darkness**

'Why is everything black and red' Maka asked, reminiscing her trip into his soul-scape; 'It's who I am,' he would shrug and reply, wondering about hers.

**20. Mouth**

Maka was adamant; who cares if his teeth made kids cry and strangers whisper 'demon' behind their hands, she would never dream of having her partner any other way.

**21. Leather**

Maka would never admit the exact, definite reason _why_ she bought him a new, leather, jacket after the first was ruined.

**22. Heartless**

No matter how many times he offered, in a growling tone, to check, Maka would always just sigh wearily and assure him that her father was not, in fact, heartless.

**23. Truce**

"Okay fine, _I_ burned the curry; now can I please move back into the bedroom?"

**24. Cocky**

Maka would forever deny it; but everyone, Soul most of all, could see the swagger in her step and the way she displayed her three-star meister I.D. a little too proudly.

**25. Shorts**

Maka met every gasp that morning at school with a confused look, but still didn't find out what was so surprising until Soul quirked a brow and observed: "Nice shorts."

**26. Cold**

One night in the frozen London streets was enough to make Maka glad that her particular scythe would never frost over.

**27. Clean**

Usually there was no way Maka would ever go to bed covered in blood and dirt, but this time, as her partner's soft snores ruffled her hair and it was all just too damn comfortable to do _anything_, she decided to let it slide.

**28. Metal**

Sometimes, when a familiar metallic weight was resting in her palm and her soul was thrumming happily along with another, Maka was sure that nothing could ever go wrong again.

**29. Headache**

Soul _said _that reading made his head hurt, but Maka noticed that he got through comics and bike magazines well enough despite the fact.

**30. Winner**

"Lottery?" green eyes pulled down into a slight frown, "What do I need that I don't already have?"

**31. Break**

"But there was b-blood and darkness, then you wouldn't answer and I thought-!" she stopped when he gently took her clammy hands into his -rough, warm, _alive_- own, "I know."

**32. Smooth**

Soul had always prided himself on being cool, but he couldn't help but stutter every single time he asked his partner out on a date.

**33. Canonize**

It didn't take long for Soul to realize that he could lose anything -his friends, his home, his _life_- except her.

**34. Impressive**

Soul had always known Maka was flexible, he just hadn't realized _how_ flexible.

**35. Mirror**

Three months after Soul became _the_ Deathscythe, Maka vaguely realized that the number written on the mirror had stopped being Shinigami's.

**36. Beauty**

Maka's cheeks still stained red every time she remembered the look in his eyes when he'd first told her that it wasn't Blair he found beautiful.

**37. Experience**

Soul should've expected the black eye he received after he loudly assured her that: "It's even better the second time" in a public place.

**38. Faith**

When they got home that night, stripped of all their hard work and weary to the bone, Maka watched Soul go about making dinner and swore never to doubt him again.

**39. Eye catch**

Despite the masks covering every face in the room, Soul could never overlook the particular green orbs fixed on his own.

**40. Library**

When they both finally discovered the _one place _in the school that was big enough for nobody to ever find them, Soul had no problem declaring the library as his new favorite place too.

**41. Submissive**

It didn't take Soul long to realize that his "yes master" after every command during training was _not _appreciated.

**42. Improper times**

As the kinshin's blood soaked the pavement and it's final cry melted into silence, Soul couldn't help himself: "Your sexy when you kill things."

**43. Rain**

As the pattering rain slowly washed the world away around her, and Soul leaned over to let his jacket cover them both, Maka was content to just stand and watch for once.

**44. Essential**

Over the years, no matter how many others they worked with or how long they were separated, they'd always wander unfailingly back toward each other, just to twine souls _one_ more time.

**45. Reason**

Maybe once, just this once, for her he'd study; but there was still going to be hell to pay when he got a hold of whoever made up the concept of 'meister-weapon-joint-grade-averages'.

**46. Strategy**

Soul, honestly, did not know how writing the plan down was going to help them kill the witch any faster than thinking on the spot would.

**47. Cave**

When she suddenly stepped closer and pressed her new chest onto his arm, then lightly asked if he saw any bats, Soul had no problem replying through a heavy nosebleed that yes, yes he did.

**48. Bike**

Even Maka, bookworm extraordinaire, had to loudly admit, over the wind in her hair and the roaring engine, that this was exhilarating; Soul just howled in agreement and pushed the bike to go a bit faster.

**49. Water**

Maka only gripped that much tighter onto the scythe in her hand when she realized that she couldn't swim with the dead weight.

**50. Color**

It was safe to say -when asked their favorite- that she would forever reply with a quick 'Red' and he with a firm 'Green'.

* * *

><p><strong>Got these off of a Ranma fanfiction. lol<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Nice**

The first few days after they moved into their shared apartment, Maka didn't want to decorate the rest of the place besides their rooms, because 'we'll have 99 souls in no time anyway, so what's the point?'; Soul eventually wore her down, of course, and later - when they ended up staying a lot longer than she anticipated - she had to admit it good to have a nice place to call home.

**2. Tap**

"Soul, you might as well put the pencil down now because I am_ not_ going to let you annoy these homework answers out of me!"

**3. Roses**

"I know you didn't want to celebrate, but I figured it wouldn't be cool to leave my meister hanging on Valentines."

**4. Gagged**

Even though the enemy's gag covered his mouth, Soul's hand in hers spoke volumes.

**5. Noisy**

"I do not mumble in my- wait, what did you hear?"

**6. Cat**

In the end, Maka could never decide whether Blair had meant to push them away, or together.

**7. Blunder**

Soul never understood why he could make every mistake under the sun during training and Maka would be okay with it, but she wouldn't let herself make just one.

**8. Cough**

"Jeez... I told you going dancing in the rain was a bad idea!"

**9. Tender**

It was true that Maka had what most considered an iron fist, but only Soul knew how soft she could really be.

**10. Kickass**

It wasn't just that Maka could fight well, it was how good she could look whilst fighting that blew Soul away.

**11. Serious**

"I never joke about eating souls, Maka."

**12. Neglect**

"For Shinigami's sake, you forgot to do the dishes _again_!"

**13. Sway(ing)**

It was not that she wasn't afraid to fall, she just knew he'd always be there to catch her if she did.

**14. Comedian**

"That is not funny Black*Star- Soul, stop laughing!"

**15. Shadow boxing**

Soul could only guess what she got out of the hours spent fighting against the shadows on the training room walls.

**16. Incredible**

"I can not believe that you actually passed."

**17. Mundane**

"So... is it your turn to do laundry, or do I have to..?"

**18. Guide**

"But, the map says we should go this way-" "The map can suck it; I know the way to my own house, Maka."

**19. Submerge**

It wasn't fear of the icy cold water to coursed like poisen through Soul as he jumped into the still water; it was the knowledge that bubbles had stopped coming up after her.

**20. Sidekick**

"Che- yeah, I guess I'm cool with taking a backseat 'Mighty Maka'."

**21. Hip**

It was almost a trigger urge for Maka to hit someone if they even so much as tried to touch her, but she didn't feel the need when it came to Soul because, after all, she was the one who asked him to dance.

**22. Collared**

"...I hate dressing up."

**23. Wallet**

It was after the fifth consecutive time that they argued at the counter over who was going to pay for dinner that they mutually decided to treat it like chores - he'd pay on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Fridays; she'd pay on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays, and if they happened to go out on Sunday, they'd thumb-war it out.

**24. Roll**

"I can too somersault, watch me!"

**25. Hands**

She was surprised to find out that his hands were not the soft kind usually had by the rich, but rough - calloused by long days working on his bike or playing around with Black*Star.

**26. Jacket**

"So, does that count as a trench coat or..?"

**27. Global warfare**

"I swear that if we do not find another copy of my book here, you are flying all the way back to America to get me one!"

**28. Crazy**

Soul never discerned why she studied for school so much; he couldn't see the allure.

**29. Indulgent**

"Alright... I guess we can stay in Italy for one more day."

**30. Party**

"If you aren't going to dance, I'm not either; I won't let you be a wallflower by yourself, Soul!"

**31. Cry**

Never once in their entire partnership had Maka seen Soul cry, which only made the tears in his eyes that much more unbelievable when she woke up, battered and bloody, with him at her hospital bedside.

**32. Pound of flesh**

"Just... please be more careful?"

**33. Punch**

Only one instance of Maka finding herself without a book was needed before Soul decided that a chop was much preferable to a punch.

**34. Absorb**

"Why did you jump in front of it- you... you don't have to do that. For me."

**35. Stiff**

"And that was only day_ one_ of meister training."

**36. Contract**

"So... if I take out the trash, you'll do the dusting?"

**37. Stumbling**

Soul didn't mind her using him as a walking stick from time to time - as long as she got home without bloody knees, he was happy.

**38 Encounter**

The first time Soul met Black*Star, it was best-broship at first sight - and Maka wasn't jealous at all.

**39. Temple**

The first time they went to Japan on a mission, Maka couldn't help but spend the time wondering if her mother had ever walked in the same places, if she'd ever gotten to share the sights with her own partner like Maka was now.

**40. Patio**

"Our apartment building... has a back porch?"

**41. Candlelight**

"I know I'm not the most romantic, but I saw this on T.V. and, uh, thought it might be cool..."

**42. Stripes**

It wasn't until Soul and Maka both assured Kid pointedly that 'no, no your stripes are not extra noticeable today' that he would leave them alone; and it wasn't until much, much later that the Shinigami would think to wonder what they were even doing in a broom closet in the first place.

**43. Foul**

"But I don't even know how to play basketball!"

**44. Hurdle**

"Alright, 1 tainted kishin soul down, 98 to go!"

**45. Chances**

"Okay, heads we spend the raise on a new stereo, tails we pay Blair to move out."

**46. Forgotten**

About two hours passed, wherein Maka worked herself into thinking Soul had forgotten her birthday, before she opened up a classroom door to a chorus of 'surprise!'s and one particularly smug, red-eyed weapon.

**47. Unforgivable**

"_No one_, hurts my meister and gets away with it, you got me?"

**48. Sinking**

Even as the scythe bobbed and sunk with the wind beneath her, Maka wasn't afraid; she knew Soul would never let her drop.

**49. Deal**

Soul knew he could deal with other guys starting to notice his meister; what he couldn't deal with, however, was her starting to notice them back.

**50. Friendship**

When they first started out, Maka had barely let herself hope they could be friends; now, she felt a flutter in her belly as they teetered on the edge of something even more.

**So, I was bored and, inexplicably, several of you have put this on your alerts list, so I decided to continue it a bit! It's been awhile since I wrote Soul/Maka, though, I hope I did it justice.**

**Thanks to everybody who's reviewed this so far!**


End file.
